Pokemon: The Tales of Izaya Elkins
by SimplySadistic
Summary: Abandon by his family, Izaya finds new hope in his non-human allies.
1. Destined To Be

"Get out, I said!" These harsh words could be heard, even from outside the Elkins' House. "Get out of my house!"

"B- But, please-"

"No! Get out!"

The door to the house opened and out flew a teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a black t-shirt. Shortly soon after, a backpack was thrown out next to him.

"I'm not gonna let a faggot live in my house," The harsh words were like venom injected straight into the boy's veins. The door was slammed shut and the boy was left outside, with nothing left.

"But- But I'm your son..." These were the only words he could manage to choke out before he brought his knees up to his chest and started balling his eyes out. He didn't understand. He was their kid and just because he was gay, they were going to throw him out like he was nothing but a stranger.

After what seemed like ages, he stood up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know what to do. So, he simply walked. He grabbed his backpack and began walking down the road, not sure of what he was going to do. And, as if the whole situation wasn't bad enough, it began to rain. The boy fled for shelter from the rain, finding a large tree to sit under and wait it out. He put his back to the sturdy trunk and brought his knees to his chest. He began crying again, not knowing what he was going to do.

His name was Izaya Elkins; A 15 year old from Pallet Town. And this was the beginning of his adventure.

Izaya sat underneath the tree throughout the night, thinking of what he could do with his life. He didn't understand what he had done wrong and he didn't know why he was being punished for being himself. All he knew was that he was all by himself now. He had no money, no food, no shelter. Nothing.

All that came from him now were small whimpers and sniffles as he tried to fight the urge to cry. He looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars with wonder. The heavens always fascinated him. How many other worlds could there be out there? And why did he have to end up on this one? These were the questions that plagued his mind almost every night.

Suddenly, he saw a shooting star. He knew it was mostly fable and tall tales, but he closed his eyes and prepared to make a wish.

"I wish," He began, "I wish that someone would accept me for who I am."

As soon as these words escaped his lips, he heard rustling from a nearby bush. He jumped, startled by the sound. He had always been scared of Pokemon. He stood, grabbing a nearby stick and holding it out in front of him, just in case of an attack. The bush rustled some more and out came a small canine-like Pokemon with orange and black fur.

"A- A Growlithe?" Izaya questioned the Pokemon. He knew that they were used as police dogs often, but he had never seen one outside of an officer's vision.

The Growlithe growled at Izaya as if pondering whether or not the boy was a threat. Izaya noticed that Growlithe's fur had been matted down from the rain.

"You just want to get out of the rain, huh, boy?" Izaya asked, as if he was really expecting an answer from the Pokemon, "Well, that's okay. I guess we can share this tree." He put the stick down slowly as to not alert the Growlithe and then proceeded to sit down where he was before.

The Growlithe seemed to glare at Izaya for a few seconds and then walked in a circle before laying down on the ground beneath the cover of the tree.

Izaya eyed the Growlithe carefully, making sure that it wasn't going to attack. Once he was sure that Growlithe was no threat, he closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep for the night.

-.-

The next morning Izaya opened his eyes, squinting at the sight of the bright sun. He yawned, stretching his arms as he did so. And that's when he saw it- Growlithe had managed to rest his head on Izaya's lap at some point throughout the night. He smiled, not really knowing how to react. It was at this point that he noticed that Growlithe had a bulletproof vest on that read, "K9 UNIT." Izaya raised an eyebrow, wondering how Growlithe managed to escape from the Police Academy or why he had escaped.

Without warning, Growlithe raised it's head and growled at Izaya, almost as if it knew what the boy was thinking.

"I- It's okay," Izaya said, "I was just wondering why you left."

Growlithe quit growling at Izaya and lowered it's head back onto Izaya's lap, almost as if it was saying it didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't have a home either, ya know?" Izaya talked to Growlithe, "I'm all alone now, just like you."

Growlithe lifted it's head and looked at Izaya.

"I don't suppose you want to go back to the Police Force, do you?" Izaya asked.

Growlithe seemed to know what Izaya had asked because it immediately stood and backed up, shaking it's head 'no' and whining.

"No, no, it's okay, it's okay," Izaya said, trying to soothe the Pokemon and calm it down, "It's just that- I don't want to go back home either. And I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company?"

Once again Growlithe seemed to understand Izaya and proceeded to walk back to the boy and returned to resting his head on his lap.

"I'll take that as a yes," Izaya laughed, placing a hand on Growlithe's head and petting the Pokemon.

"You know," Izaya began, "I should probably give you a name."

Growlithe didn't react to this, showing that he didn't care.

"I know!" Izaya shouted excitedly, causing the Growlithe to jump up, "I'll call you Argos."

Growlithe seemed to roll it's eyes.

Izaya smiled, standing up. "Well, Argos, there's not much to do besides keep moving on. We'll keep moving until we figure out what we wanna do with our lives. And then who knows what we'll accomplish!"

Izaya grabbed his backpack and began walking, Argos following right beside him. Little did he know, this was just the first step in the beginning of many great adventures that awaited him and Argos.


	2. A Bitter Beginning

It had been 3 days since Izaya and Argos had set off on their adventure. Izaya walked down the path of the Viridian Forest, a smile on his face. Argos wasn't too far away, running in the grass and pouncing on anything that moved. Some wild Pidgey flew out of a tree, causing Argos to bark towards them, as if he was driving them away. Izaya chuckled, readjusting his backpack as he walked.

Suddenly, Argos stopped.

"What's wrong, boy?" Izaya asked, stopping and looking at Argos, who seemed to be sniffing the air.

Argos shook his head and began growling.

"What is it?" Izaya looked back in front of him surveying the scene. And that's when he saw it. A man on a bicycle was quickly approaching them. Though, it wasn't just any man. It was a police officer.

"Just follow my lead," Izaya said, remembering that Argos was an escaped police canine. Argos seemed to understand because he began walking beside Izaya.

Izaya turned his head to the ground as the man drew closer and closer. Argos did the same.

Once the officer had passed them, Izaya let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was lucky," He said. But he had spoken too soon.

"Growlie?" A voice came from behind Izaya. Izaya turned around to see the officer getting off of his bike and walking towards the duo.

Argos whimpered, but kept turned away from the officer.

"It is you, Isn't it?" The officer smirked, continuing to walk forward, "That's the last time you escape, Growlie."

"His name is Argos," Izaya said under his breath. The officer didn't seem to hear him.

The officer grabbed Argos by a tuft of hair to which Argos responded with a yelp and some whimpers.

"Come on, Growlie," The officer said, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"His name is Argos!" Izaya yelled at the officer, stepping forward and pushing him off of Argos.

As soon as Argos was freed, the Growlithe turned and fled.

"Argos! Wait!" Izaya yelled, turning to run. But it was too late. Within seconds the officer was on top of Izaya, pinning him to the ground.

"You rotten kid! You're interfering with official police matters!" Rather than doing the professional thing, the officer raised a fist and brought it down onto Izaya's face, getting revenge from when Izaya shoved him.

Izaya let out a cry of pain. "Argos!" He yelled, hoping that Growlithe would come back.

What happened next was a complete blur to Izaya. He rememebered hearing a growling sound and then a blur of orange. Then there was nothing but the screams of the officer. Izaya quickly got to his feet and began running.

"Argos! Come on!" He yelled, running as fast as he could. He could hear the panting of Argos right next to him, assuring him that the canine had made it away safely.

-.-

It was night time now. Izaya and Argos had managed to find a hiding spot in the Viridian Forest, which wasn't too hard, given that it was a forest. They rested underneath a tree.

"Thank you, Argos," Izaya said, looking towards Growlithe, "You saved me."

Argos was laying on the ground next to Izaya. He looked up at Izaya, showing understanding.

"Was that your previous owner?" Izaya asked, though he knew the answer.

Argos whimpered some more, showing that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, you have me now," Izaya said, "And I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Argos raised a paw, resting it on Izaya's lap, almost as if promising the same thing.

-.-

The sun had began rising in the Viridian Forest. Izaya and Argos had stayed the night underneath the tree. Argos opened his eyes, giving out a light yawn. A bush rustled next to him and he turned his head. Immediately he was on guard, stepping in front on the sleeping Izaya and growling towards the sound. Of course, the growling woke Izaya up.

"W- What is it, boy," Izaya stood, hoping the police officer wasn't back again.

Out from the bushes stepped a man in all black. He had a large red "R" on the front of his shirt. He looked at Izaya and Argos smiling.

"You're the kid who took on that Police Officer, right?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Izaya was hesitant of answering him. He had heard of these people. Team Rocket. Criminals.

"Y- Yeah," He said, keeping a steady eye on the crook. Argos continued growling at the man.

"You know, he's dead, right?" The thug smiled as he said this.

"W- What?" Izaya said, surprised at this.

"Yeah. Bled out. That Growlithe gives a vicious bite," He said, taking a step forward, "You know, Team Rocket is always looking for new recruits. You're already a criminal for killing a police officer. They're gonna be looking for you. We can help you. We can keep you safe."

Izaya couldn't believe this. He was actually being offered to join a criminal organization. However, his instincts told him not to trust this guy.

"Uhm," Izaya began, "I- I can't. I won't. I'm not going to join you guys."

The man let out a grunt, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take that Growlithe off of your hands." He reached for his belt, taking out a poke ball.

"Go, Ekans!" He threw the poke ball, a small snake coming out of the poke ball.

As soon as the Pokemon was released, Argos jumped towards it, catching the snake in it's teeth. The Ekans struggled between the jaws of Argos, letting out cries for help. Argos eyed the Team Rocket Grunt, threatening to kill the snake pokemon if he didn't retreat.

"E- Ekans!" The man yelled, "Come back!" And just like that, the battle was over.

"We- We'll be back for you!" The man yelled, "And we'll get your Growlithe."

Argos barked, taking a step forward, scaring the thug. The man took a step back.

"You'll regret not joining Team Rocket!" He yelled, turning and running to get help for his injured Ekans.

Izaya took a step towards Argos. "T- Thanks again, boy," he said, "That's the second time in the past 24 hours." Izaya smiled.

"Bravo!" Another voice came from the shadows, "That was quite a battle!"

Argos turned, growling at the voice, not sure if it was another Team Rocket cohort.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" The voice stepped out from the shadows, revealing a tall, slender man in his mid 20's. He wore jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. A large Arcanine walked beside him.

"N- No..." Izaya said, still questioning this person's intent, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," The man began, "Your Growlithe took out that Ekans like it was nothing. And I think you have what it takes to become a great Pokemon trainer."

"You think so?" Izaya asked. He had never considered becoming a Pokemon trainer.

He looked over to see Argos sniffing the Arcanine, admiring it's superior. Izaya smiled, realizing that this guy was not a threat.

"I know potential when I see it," He said, sticking out his hand, "The name's Lance. I'm the leader of the Pokemon League."

Izaya shook his hand, "R- Really?" He couldn't believe he was shaking the leader of the Pokemon League's hand. "M- My name's Izaya. Izaya Elkins."

"Listen, about that officer back there," Lance began, "He was crooked. And I have connections. You won't have to worry about any trouble from the police."

"Thank you," Izaya said, "Thank you so much." He honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. At one moment he was a fugitive and the next he was free to go.

"Just promise me that you'll do your best to be the best," Lance said.

"I promise," Izaya said, "I'll work hard, sir." The more Izaya thought about it, the more becoming a Pokemon trainer made sense. He didn't have anywhere to live in the first place, so becoming a Pokemon trainer would allow him to travel and make some money in the process.

"I look forward to challenging you later on," Lance said, "But for now you have to work on beating the 8 gyms before the League. The first gym is up ahead in Pewter City. His name's Brock and he uses Rock type Pokemon. I have faith that you can handle it."

"Thank you, sir," Izaya said, smiling. He was really going to do this. He was gonna become a Pokemon trainer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going," Lance pulled out a pokeball, releasing a Pidgeot from the ball. He then withdrew another ball, withdrawing the Arcanine. He mounted the Pidgeot and nodded towards Izaya, "Don't let me down." And with that, he was gone.

"Did you hear that Argos?" Izaya looked at Argos, "I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer!"

Argos yelped in excitement.

"Now come on!" Izaya said, "Let's go get out first badge!"


	3. The First Challenge

He was here. Izaya stood at the entrance of the Pewter City Gym. This was going to be his first gym battle. He honestly didn't know if he was ready.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, calming himself down. He exhaled, opening his eyes. He looked down at Argos.

"You ready, boy?" Izaya asked, smiling when Argos barked in approval, "Then let's do it."

Izaya stepped forward, opening the door to the gym. He stepped inside, looking around. There wasn't much, except for a large field in the middle where the battles took place and some large boulders.

"Took you long enough just to step inside," A sarcastic comment came from a tall spiky-haired boy who stood with his back against the wall across from Izaya. "The name's Brock. And I'm the leader of this gym."

"M- My name's Izaya," he said, "And I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Argos gave a yelp of excitement.

"So be it," Brock sighed, stepping into place on his side of the field, "Go, Onix!" He threw a pokeball at the field, the Onix emerging from it. It gave a loud roar before focusing on the battle before him.

Izaya looked up in wonder. He didn't know if Argos could handle something this big. Almost as if knowing what Izaya was thinking, Argos charged forward growling at the large Onix.

"Onix, take him out!" Brock yelled. Onix lurched forward, roaring as he did so.

Argos quickly jumped out of the way, continuing to face Onix. Without warning, he opened his mouth, spewing out fire towards Onix.

Onix roared in pain, rearing up and hitting his head on the cieling.

"Good job, Argos! Keep it up!" Izaya cheered on his companion.

"Onix! Try again!" Onix lurched forward once more, hoping to connect with Argos.

Argos seemed to be grinning, giving out a low growl. Right before Onix came in contact, Argos jumped out of the way, causing Onix to slam headfirst into the cement wall.

Izaya watched in anticipation as Onix tried to get back up, but eventually fainted onto the ground.

"Yeah!" Izaya fist pumped the air, "We did It, boy!" Argos yelped in excitement.

"Not so fast," Brock said, withdrawing Onix from the battlefield, "I still have one more Pokemon."

Izaya stood, shocked. He forgot that Brock could have more than one Pokemon. He shook his head, grunting.

"Well, bring it on, then!" Izaya said, "We'll beat that one too!"

Brock smirked, "So full of yourself, huh?" He chuckled, retrieving another pokeball and throwing it at the field. "Go, Geodude!"

A small rock Pokemon made it's appearance, glaring at Argos.

"Get it, Argos!" Izaya yelled, "Attack!" Izaya was positive that Argos could handle a Geodude after taking down a Pokemon as big as Onix.

Argos growled and lunged forward towards Geodude. Geodude moved to the side, dodging the attack. The small rock Pokemon grabbed Argos by his neck with both arms and swung, flinging Argos into the wall.

"Argos!" Izaya took a step forward, but dared not interfere in the match, hoping Argos could still pull it off.

Argos whimpered, slowly standing back up, obviously still hurt. He growled lightly, still wanting to continue the fight. This time, Geodude made the first move, charging Argos and punching the Growlithe in the face.

Argos managed to chomp down on Geodude's arm, but it didn't effect the rock Pokemon. With it's free arm, Geodude began punching Argos in the head repeatedly. However, Argos refused to let go of Geodude, continuing to be pummeled by a barrage of fists.

"Stop!" Izaya yelled, running to Argos' side and grabbing the Geodude off of Argos, practically tossing it aside.

Argos lay on the ground, bloody and beaten, whimpering lightly.

"Geodude! Return!" Brock held up a pokeball and Geodude returned to it. The gym leader approached Izaya's side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You did good, Kid. I hope to see you again one day. When you guys get stronger."

Izaya held Argos in his arms, fighting the urge to cry himself. All these thoughts were going through his head, like maybe he wasn't fit to be a trainer. Or maybe he should quit and just give Argos to someone able to provide for him. But most of all, he was worried whether or not Argos would be alright.

"W- Where's the Pokemon Center?" He asked, between sniffles.

"I'll show you the way," Brock said, "It's the least I can do."

Izaya stood up, attemping to pick Argos up as well, but to no avail. Argos was too heavy and Izaya was too scrawny to be of any use.

"You don't have a pokeball?" Brock asked.

"N- No," Izaya said, "I didn't catch him. He just kinda came to me."

"No worries," Brock said, reaching for his belt, pulling out a pokeball and handing it to Izaya.

Izaya took it and looked at it, not sure how to use it. He had never used one before.

"Just hold your hand out with the front end facing Argos," Brock said, "And then say 'Argos, return.'"

Izaya nodded his head and held the ball out towards Argos. "Argos. Return!" A red beam came out of the pokeball, engulfing Argos and then disappearing, taking Argos with it. Izaya looked at the pokeball that Argos now resided in, a small smile creeping to his face.

"Now let's go," Brock said, "We should get him to the pokemon center sooner than later."

-.-

Izaya sat in the waiting room, his head back against the wall and his eyes closed. He didn't know how long he had been there.

"Mr. Elkins?" A voice woke him up from his slumber. "Mr. Elkins, are you up?"

He looked towards the source of the voice to see a short redhead with a nurses uniform on.

"Here's your Pokemon, sir," she said, holding out a pokeball, "All is well again." She smiled, giving out a light giggle.

"T- Thanks," he said, taking the ball from the nurse and clipping it to his belt.

"Did you try to beat Brock?" The nurse asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Y- Yeah," Izaya said, "But we just need some more training."

"If you want a great place to train, Mt. Moon isn't too far from here," she said, "They have some pretty strong Pokemon, except they tend to have a Zubat problem year round. But that should be no problem for your Growlithe."

Izaya smiled, giving a light laugh.

"Although," she said, "There have been some reports of suspicious activity. Probably Team Rocket up to no good again. So just be careful. And, if you ever need to come back and let Argos get some rest, I'd be more than happy to help." She gave a playful wink towards Izaya before walking away

"You hear that, buddy?" Izaya said, talking to the Pokeball at his side, "We're going to Mt. Moon."


	4. Team Rocket Appears!

Izaya walked down Route 3, humming to himself. He was on his way to Mt. Moon. He needed to train Argos some more and gain some experience in being a better trainer as well.

"Hey, you!" An unknown voice called out to Izaya.

Izaya looked to the source of the voice, reaching to his belt for his pokeball just in case it was another Team Rocket member looking for a fight. A short boy in khaki shorts and a grey shirt with spiky brown hair was running towards him. Something was wrong.

The boy stopped in front of Izaya, panting and gasping for air. "You need to stop them!"

"S- Slow down," Izaya said, "I need to stop who?"

"Team Rocket!" The boy said, "They took my Mankey!"

Izaya's eyes widened. Was he really being asked to go against the top criminal organization in this region when he couldn't even defeat Brock?

"Well, there's probably a police station somewhere around," he said, looking back the direction he came.

"No!" The boy yelled, "You're a pokemon trainer, right? They'll be gone by the time we get the police! Please, just help me!"

Izaya knew he was right. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, collecting himself.

"Okay," he said, "Where'd they go?"

"Mt. Moon," the kid said, "I was able to grab this off of one of them before they got away." He handed Izaya a black watch with a red "R" engraved inside.

Izaya examined the watch and then removed the pokeball at his side, releasing Argos from the pokeball.

"Smell this boy," Izaya said, holding the watch to Argos. Argos smelled it, gaining the scent that he was looking for.

"You got it boy?" Izaya asked, to which Argos gave a triumphant nod, "Then let's go!" Argos gave a bark in response and began running towards Mt. Moon, following the scent. Izaya followed close behind.

-.-

They were at the entrance into Mt. Moon now. Argos stood before the cave entrance, growling towards the inside. Almost as if on cue, a swarm of Zubat flew out of the cave, echoing into the sky, but they didn't bother Izaya and Argos.

"Well," Izaya said, "We can't quit now." He walked into the cave, letting Argos lead the way.

Argos continued sniffing around, following the scent through the cave, twisting and turning until they came to a dimly lit room, with two strangers standing, looking at a map.

"I told you were lost!" One snapped at the other.

"It's not my fault!" The other snapped back, "It's dark in here and reading maps isn't exactly my forte!"

They were a boy and a girl. The boy had bright blonde hair and blue eyes and the girl had black hair with emerald eyes.

When Argos began growling, that's when Izaya knew these were the perpetrators.

"Hey!" Izaya said, "You're the one's who stole that boy's Mankey aren't you?"

They looked over to Izaya and Argos and then back at eachother. The girl gave a light chuckle and stepped forward.

"Yeah, and?" She asked, "What's it to you?"

"I'm going to need that Mankey back," Izaya said, clenching his fists, "Now."

The boy stepped up now, preparing a pokeball, "You know you're gonna have to fight us for it, right?"

Izaya smirked, looking at Argos. "Argos, attack!"

"Go Sandshrew!" The boy yelled, flinging a pokeball, releasing a small yellow pokemon.

The Sandshrew and Argos stared at eachother momentarily before charging at eachother.

Argos snapped at the Sandshrew, attempting to catch it in his jaws. Sandshrew dodged and kicked up dirt into Argos' eyes.

Argos yelped, shaking his head. Sandshrew lunged forward, scratching Argos on the chest. Argos responded by opening his mouth, fire spewing out of his mouth, engulfing Sandshrew.

And just like that, it was over.

"Sandshrew!" The boy said, "Come back!" The fainted Sandshrew was withdrawn from the battle and back to it's pokeball.

The boy grunted, taking another pokeball from his belt and tossing it towards Izaya.

"Take the stupid Mankey," he said, "It's worthless anyways." With this being said, he turned his back, mumbling to himself.

The girl gave a light giggle and stepped towards Izaya, holding her hand out. "My name's Avery," she said, "And the idiot you just defeated is my brother, Jeremy. We could use people like you in Team Rocket."

"Not interested," Izaya said, pocketing the pokeball that Mankey was in and completely ignoring her hand shake.

"That's a shame," Avery said, with a sigh, "But I have a feeling we'll see you again."

Izaya rolled his eyes and turned his back, following his trail back through the cave, Argos right by his side.

-.-

"Did you get him back for me?!" A familiar voice rang out as soon Izaya walked out of the cave. "Did you get back my Mankey?" The boy was running towards him, obviously still worried.

Izaya smiled, pulling the pokeball from his pocket, and tossing it towards the kid.

"There ya go, kid," Izaya said, "Try to be more careful with your pokemon."

"Thank you!" The kid exclaimed, holding the pokeball in his hands, smiling at it.

Izaya smiled, walking back towards the entrance of Mt. Moon to train some more.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see the little boy, holding out the pokeball towards Izaya.

"You're a good trainer," he said, "I want you to have my Mankey. I know you'll treat him right and make him strong."

Izaya was shocked. He was actually being offered this kid's pokemon. He hesitated, before grabbing the pokeball and looking at it, a smile on his face.

"I won't let you down, kid," Izaya said, "I promise I will do everything I can to make him the strongest."

The kid's face lit up. "Thank you!" He said, lunging forward and hugging Izaya.

Izaya stumbled back for a second, but placed a hand on the kid's back, hugging him back.

The boy let go and ran off, waving goodbye to Izaya.

"Argos?" Izaya said, to which the Growlithe barked, "You have a new teammate, buddy." He tossed the pokeball up in the air and caught it again. He turned back to the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"Now, let's train and get ready to get our first gym badge!" Izaya said. Argos yelped in excitement, following Izaya into Mt. Moon.


End file.
